Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers (Season 2)
Season 2 is the second season of Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers planned to be made by 4000Movies. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Chip - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Dale - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Gadget Hackwrench - Kim Possible * Monterey Jack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Zipper - Rufus (Kim Possible) * Fat Cat - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Mepps - Duff Killigan (Kim Possible) * Snout - Senor Senior Senior (Kim Possible) * Wart - Monkey Fist (Kim Possible) * Mole - Senor Senior Junior (Kim Possible) * Professor Nimnul - Pete (Disney) * Kismet - Shego (Kim Possible) * Ming-Ting - Lyra (Pokemon) * Ting-a-Ling - Khoury (Pokemon) * Pop Top - Papi (The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove) * Bubbles - Sa'Luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) * Myron - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Sparky - Kiawe (Pokemon) * Buzz - Sophocles (Pokemon) * Darby Spree - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Druella O'Midas - A Wolf * Desiree D'Allure - Domino (Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns) * Erol - Giovanni (Pokemon) * Su Lin - Madame Mousey (An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster) * Lahwhinie - DNAmy (Kim Possible) * Shaka Baka - Derek (The Swan Princess) * Hubba Hubba - Wade Load (Kim Possible) * Seymour - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Foxglove - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Boy Mouse - ??? * Father - ??? Episodes: # To the Rescue Part 1 # To the Rescue Part 2 # To the Rescue Part 3 # To the Rescue Part 4 # To the Rescue Part 5 # A Lad in a Lamp # The Luck Stops Here # Battle of the Bulge # Ghost of a Chance # A Man Never Suspects # Fake Me to Your Leader # Last Train to Cashville # A Case of Stage Blight # The Case of the Cola Cult # Throw Mummy From the Train # A Wolf in Cheap Clothing # Robocat # Does Pavlov Ring a Bell? # Prehysterical Pet # A Creep in the Deep # Snooky's Science Project # Seer No Evil # Chipwrecked Shipmunks # When Scientists Were Men # Chocolate Chips # The Last Leprechaun # Weather or Not # One Upsman Ron # Shell Shocked # Love is a Many Splintered Thing # Song of the Night N Ash # Double O' Boy # Kim Goes Hawaiian # It's a Bird, It's Insane, It's Ash! # Short Order Crooks # Mind Your Cheese and Q's # Out of Scale # Dirty Rotten Diapers # Good Times, Bat Times # Pie in the Sky # Le Purr-Fect Crime # When You Fish Upon a Star # Rest Home Rangers # A Lean on the Property # The Pied Piper Power Play # Gorilla My Dreams # The S.S. Drainpipe Gallery: Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons Category:Seasons Category:4000Movies